This invention relates to storage battery packaging, and more particularly to a battery enclosure which protects the battery while permitting easy access to the battery terminals to permit checking the state of charge of the battery and to permit boost charging, if required.
Storage batteries can be damaged in storage and transport. Additionally, acid leakage can be a source of potential injury to a user during the handling of a storage battery. Some existing methods of packaging can prevent these potential problems but they also limit access to the battery teminals making it difficult to check the status of the battery and to charge the battery if necessary. This is a major disadvantage since storage batteries frequently require charging when they are stored for lengthy time periods prior to sale to users.
Existing packaging methods also prevent the user from seeing commercial and regulatory markings and warnings on the battery cover and housing. Finally, existing packaging is removed prior to battery installation so that corrosive effects of battery acid leakage on the battery container are not minimized.